Nowadays, healthcare personnel such as nurse, doctor can follow up patient's condition from a distance by means of wire or wireless communication devices. Particularly, patients with chronic diseases can be followed up with remote patient follow-up systems. People with these diseases are enabled to make tests, which are required to be realized, by themselves away from healthcare personnel and it is not necessary anymore for the patient to make effort to go to a health centre by means of these systems. After the patient make the tests required by means of the medical devices owned by him/her, data concerning the test are automatically transmitted to health centres where healthcare personnel are present or medical data centre whereto healthcare personnel can have access.
There are systems which are known in the state of the art and enable to follow up patient's condition from a distance. In addition, in the state of the art there are special software which have bluetooth capacity on thereof and are prepared for mobile devices such as mobile phones whereto software can be installed from outside in order to make contact with medical measuring devices that have bluetooth short-range wireless communication capacity, collect and transmit test measurement results to another information system. However, installation of this software and carrying out bluetooth matches between the mobile device and medical devices include difficulties particularly for patients who are elder, children, with mental disabilities or with a low level of education. Also, it is required that health measurement values can be transferred from medical device to mobile device, mobile device is on and in operation, bluetooth services are available and software collecting data on thereof is in operation as well. Each requirement is supposed to be controlled by the patient before and after measurement because data communication cannot be provided in cases where any of the said requirements is not ensured. Leaving bluetooth services on and the fact that communication software is always in operation increase energy consumption of mobile device. And this is not preferred by patients. In addition to these, keeping bluetooth service continuously on leads to serious security risks in mobile devices in which sensitive personal information can be stored.
In the state of the art, there are also systems which manage medical devices via short-range communication methods and gather data. The said systems are designed as medical data collection devices for general purpose and need complex patient interactions both at the step of start using and regular use. In addition, due to the fact that sizes of the said systems can be large as well these devices have portability problems.
The International patent document no. WO2008/073584 discloses a wireless processing system and method of monitoring a medical device and connecting to a medical device. In an embodiment of the invention which is disclosed in the said International patent document, the system comprises a processor, a medical device transceiver, a patient interface, a data transmission transceiver, a memory that is connected to the processor and storage members. The medical device transceiver enables to receive medical data from a plurality of medical devices wirelessly. Medical data received are transmitted to an intermediate device by means of a data transmission transceiver. The patient interface provided in the system may comprise microphone and speaker in order that the system and the patient are in voice communication.
The United States patent document no. US2010/0049005 discloses a wireless device which enables transmission of medical data. The said device comprises a wireless interface, a processor and a medical equipment interface which enables to make contact with the medical equipment. The processor is in touch with the medical equipment interface and the wireless interface. The protocol adaptation takes place from a protocol of incoming data received at the medical equipment interface to a protocol of data to be transmitted through the wireless interface, or vice versa. The data protocol comprises filtering, gathering, partitioning, prioritizing or discarding the incoming data individually or in group.